Question: Rewrite ${(5^{11})^{-6}}$ in the form ${5^n}$.
Answer: ${ (5^{11})^{-6} = 5^{(11)(-6)}} $ ${\hphantom{ (5^{11})^{-6}} = 5^{-66}} $